Una extraña pareja
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Obito a estado enamorado de la heredera Hyuga desde hace un año ¿Como hará para conquistarla? y lo mas importante ¿Como mantendrá alejado a su primo Sasuke Uchiha de ella? Two-shot Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos._

 _Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas._

" _Pensamientos"_

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Obito/Hinata._

 _Aclaraciones: No hay masacre Uchiha, Obito si perdió su ojo pues se lo regalo a Kakashi, Obito solo tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla y usa su banda para tapar donde no tiene el ojo, No hubo guerra contra Madara, aquí Hinata, y los demás personajes que puedan salir usan la ropa que usa en The last._

 _Las edades para beneficio del One-shot son:_

 _Obito: 23_

 _Hinata: 18_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** bito suspiro por quinta vez seguida, mirando por la ventana del local de dangos y recargando su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Kakashi, su mejor amigo, lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Nunca había visto a Obito de una manera tan melancólica y un poco soñadora. Estaba muy rarito.

−Hum, Obito ¿te pasa algo?−pregunto despegando su vista de su _Icha Icha_ para ver a su amigo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero aun que no lo pareciera, Kakashi consideraba a Obito su mejor amigo. (Algo que nunca lo diría o admitiría frente a Gui)

Obito dirigió su mirada al Hatake e hizo un mohín con la boca.− ¡Me pasa de todo!−exclamo dramáticamente al momento que dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa del restaurante.

Kakashi suspiro, aun que su amigo tuviera 23 años seguía siendo un niño según su criterio, y ¿para qué mentir? También el de todos.

−Cuéntame, tal vez pueda echarte una mano en tu problema.

Obito, quien seguía con la cara estampada en la mesa, le respondió.−Tu no entenderías Kakashi…−

−Si no me dices mucho menos entenderé, anda dime qué te pasa.−

Obito suspiro y subió su rostro.−Hay una chica…−

− ¿Rin te volvió a rechazar?

− ¡No! Ya no me gusta Rin, me gusta alguien más y creo… que ya me enamore de ella.−dijo mientras suspiraba y un sutil rosa se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Kakashi rodo los ojos.− El amor solo te hace más Idiota…

−Cállate, cuando te enamores me entenderás.−dijo con el seño fruncido.

−Bueno dime, ¿de quién te enamoraste esta vez?

Obito trago saliva y miro de un lado a otro nervioso. No sería buena idea que alguien lo escuchara, se podría meter en problemas.−D-de Hinata Hyuga.−susurro mientras se rascaba la nuca y se sonrojaba aun mas.

El peli plata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Si hubiese tenido comida en la boca seguramente hubiera muerto de atragantamiento − ¡¿De Hinata-chan?!−

− ¡Cállate idiota! Alguien te puede oír…−semi-grito poniendo su mano en la boca de su amigo.

Kakashi frunció el seño y quito con poca delicadeza la mano de su amigo.− ¿Cómo es que estas enamorado de la heredera Hyuga…?−

− ¡Fue inevitable!−grito impresionando al peli plata. Era una suerte que el local estuviera vacio a excepción de los dos.− Todo de ella me encanta y no sabes cuánto−hablo de nuevo con la voz más aminorada.−A sido la única después de Rin que me acepto tal y como soy, que me ayudo en mis peores momentos, que me animo a seguir adelante. Es una persona llena de luz, bondad, amabilidad, cariño, es hermosa físicamente como también por dentro, es una persona a la que no le cabe el odio por ningún lado a pesar de que su vida prácticamente ha sido un infierno, yo, yo, ¡No sé cómo explicarte todo lo que siento por ella…!−dijo mientas estampaba de nuevo su rostro en la mesa.− ¡Y tardaría horas y horas para enlistarte todo lo que me gusta de ella!−

Kakashi miro a su amigo impresionado, el si estaba muy enamorado de Hinata pues cuando hablaba de Rin solo decía que era muy hermosa y fuerte pero solo eso, nunca daba un discurso tan largo y con tantos sentimientos de por medio.

−Obito…−susurro algo conmovido.

− ¿Qué voy a hacer? Es más que obvio que ella no siente nada por mí. ¿Quien se enamoraría de un tipo como yo?−dijo triste, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y sentándose correctamente en su asiento.

− ¿Y tu como sabes que ella te rechazara?

− ¡Por favor! ¡Ella es la heredera Hinata Hyuga! Es una princesa. Tiene miles de pretendientes con dinero y renombre ¿Por qué aceptar al que no tiene ni para caerse muerto?−

Kakashi lo miro mal −Eres un idiota Obito, si dices conocer a Hinata-chan entonces la conoces lo suficiente para saber que a ella no le interesan esas cosas, ella se deja guiar por los sentimientos, no por el dinero ni nada superficial. Sabes que ella no se cree una princesa ni tiene aires de soberbia ni orgullo. Es todo lo contrario aun Hyuga.

Obito miro a su amigo con algo de vergüenza, tenía razón, Hinata no se fijaba en esas cosas, ella era diferente a las demás. Era lo contrario a un Hyuga, pero eso no significara que no fuera fuerte. Ella tenía un gran poder que los demás Hyuga no, tenía la empatía.

− ¿Que haré entonces?−pregunto desanimado.

−Está más tiempo con ella, ten detalles, no sé. Lo que haría un enamorado.−dijo mientras alzaba los hombros y tomaba su palillo con dangos. El nunca se había enamorado, los pocos conocimientos que tenia sobre el amor los había aprendido de sus lecturas.

Obito suspiro y recargo su mejilla en su mano. Miro de nuevo por la ventana del local y se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Kakashi, quien ya se había percatado del color en el rostro de amigo, miro donde el Uchiha miraba para ver que Hinata estaba cerca de la tienda de dangos hablando con Sasuke Uchiha. Intuía que ese color rojo en la cara de Obito no era por vergüenza…

Obito frunció el seño al ver a su primo hablando amenamente con SU Hinata. Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke sentía algo por la heredera Hyuga, bueno solo para la heredera era un secreto. ¡Pero no! ¡Ese niñito mimado no le quitaría a su futura esposa! ¡Primero muerto!

Estaba dispuesto a levantarse e ir directo hacia ellos pero un ANBU apareció frente a él.

−Obito Uchiha la Hokage lo espera en la torre ahora mismo.−dijo el ANBU.

El Uchiha dirigió disimuladamente su mirada a donde estaba Hinata para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraban ni ella ni su primo.

Miro a Kakashi quien ya se estaba levantando de su asiento.−Bueno Obito, nos veremos después, recuerda de lo que hablamos no seas idiota.−dijo alzando su mano como despedida antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Obito miro al ANBU.

−Voy para allá.−

El ANBU asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Obito suspiro y con desgano se encamino hacia la torre de la Hokage. Esperaba con todo su ser que Hinata no se acercara más a su primo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Toco con su puño un par de veces la puerta para luego escuchar la voz de su Hokage autorizándole la entrada.

−Hokage-sama.−hizo una reverencia y movió un poco su mirada encontrándose una grata sorpresa.− O-ohayo Hinata-chan−saludo impresionado y con un sonrojo en su rostro haciendo alzar la ceja de la Hokage.

−Ohayo Obito-kun.−saludo Hinata con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Obito sonrió idiotamente al verla. _**"Es tan hermosa."**_

La Hokage, al sentirse tan fuera de lugar e incómoda, carraspeo y se sentó correctamente en su asiento.−Chicos, les he pedido que vinieran porque les tengo una misión.−dijo sonriendo y pasándole un pergamino a Obito.

Obito abrió el pergamino y lo leyó.− Hum, recuperar al hijo de un feudal.−susurro mientras seguía leyendo.

−Exacto, el chico tiene más o menos una semana de secuestro. Ustedes se encargaran de regresarlo sano y salvo.

− ¿Cuándo partimos, Hokage-sama?−pregunto Hinata quien estaba a un lado de Obito.

−Mañana en a las 6 de la mañana, su viaje será largo. En el pergamino esta todo lo que necesitan saber.− tomo su botella de Sake y se la tomo de un solo trago. Suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Adoraba el sake, lástima que Shizune le tenía prohibido beber, ahora solo bebía 3 botellas diarias.−Pueden retirarse.−dijo asiendo un ademan con su mano quería estar a solas con su amada botella.

Los ninjas hicieron una corta reverencia y se retiraron del despacho.

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de la torre y Obito no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata.

−Que bien que haremos una misión juntos hace mucho que no la teníamos.−dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Obito parpadeo al darse cuenta que se le había quedado mirando más de lo necesario y desvió la mirada rápidamente avergonzado.

−S-si Hinata-chan, hace mucho que no tenemos una misión juntos.−musito mirando el suelo que pisaba.

Hinata sonrió haciendo sonrojar más a Obito.

−Bueno hasta mañana Obito-kun.−se despidió Hinata una vez que salieron de la torre.

− ¡E-espera! ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?−

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida por el arrebato de su amigo.−No te preocupes Obito-kun…−

−Vamos, déjame acompañarte.−dijo sonriendo el también.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.−E-está bien.−

Obito sonrió y camino al lado de Hinata hacia la residencia Hyuga.

El Uchiha se había enamorado de ella exactamente en una misión, cuando trato más con ella y se dio cuenta la hermosa persona que era. También le fue imposible no percatarse de la impresionante belleza de Hinata, una belleza abrumadora que es incapaz de pasar desapercibida, pero eso no es solo lo que enamoro a Obito, también se enamoro de su forma de ser, de su humildad, empatía y bondad. Ella era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le encantaba verla sonrojada, sus sonrisas y más si son dirigidas hacia él, su cabello que siempre desprendía un olor embriagador, su blanca y suave piel que el ya había tenido el privilegio de tocar un par de ocasiones cuando le tomo la mano, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color lavanda rodeados de largas y gruesas pestañas, su respingada y bonita nariz, sus delicados labios rosas y carnosos que muchas veces quería devorarlos…

−O-obito-kun ¿me estas escuchando?−pregunto Hinata sonrojada al percatarse que Obito le miraba los labios con un brillo en los ojos.

Obito se sonrojo mas allá de lo humanamente posible.−P-perdón Hinata-chan ¿Qué decías?−pregunto avergonzado. _**"Ahora pensara que soy un idiota"**_

Hinata sonrió.−Nada importante, solo que hace un rato te vi con Kakashi-sensei en la tienda de dangos, te iba a saludar pero Sasuke-kun quería hablar conmigo. –

Obito soltó un pequeño gruñido al oír el nombre de su primo y se enojo más al oír el sufijo "kun"

−Hum, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué quería Sasuke?− pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que Hinata no noto.

− ¡Oh! Quería que entrenara con el…

Cuando Obito escucho eso la piel se le erizo y sintió miedo e inseguridad, eso significaba que Hinata pasaría más tiempo con Sasuke-baka y podría enamorarla. Trago fuertemente saliva.

−Pero desafortunadamente no podre porque tengo que entrenar con Hanabi-chan, además de que tengo que prepararme para liderar mi clan y no me queda mucho tiempo para eso…

Obito suspiro aliviado y sonrió.

−Estoy seguro de que serás una magnifica líder.−dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Hinata lo miro agradecida y sonrojada.−Gracias Obito-kun−susurro.

Al ver ese precioso sonrojo, pensó que no había mejor momento para dar a relucir todo lo que sentía por ella. –H-hinata y-yo… t-tu a mi m-me…−estaba susurrando con el rostro rojo y mirando el suelo hasta que Hinata lo interrumpió.

−Ya llegamos Obito-kun, disculpa ¿qué me decías?

−Ah, no nada, nada importante…−susurro mientras sentía el corazón latiendo de manera sobrehumana.−Nos vemos mañana en la mañana.−dijo recuperando su sonrisa, una sonrisa tímida.

−Gracias por acompañarme Obito-kun, hasta mañana.−le mando una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano para después entrar a la mansión.

El Uchiha suspiro audiblemente y un poco desanimado al no poder confesar sus sentimientos a la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

¡Pero no se rendiría tan fácil! ¡Tendría el amor de Hinata costase lo que le costase!

Tenía que ser positivo, estaría en una misión a solas con Hinata.

Con el ánimo renovado, se encamino a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin percatarse de la figura que había observado todo desde la obscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** bito corría por las calles de Konoha como alma que lleva el diablo. Anoche había dormido bien ¡Pero había dormido demasiado! ¡Se había quedado dormido! No le dio tiempo ni siquiera para desayunar solo pudo darse una ducha rápida para después correr y correr. Tropezaba de vez en vez con una que otra persona pero él seguía gritando que lo sentía.

− ¡Hinata-chan!−grito cuando llego a la entrada y pudo verla parada esperando por él.− ¡Siento haber llegado tarde!−exclamo preocupado de que la Hyuga estuviera enojada por hacerla esperar.

Hinata solo sonrió.−No te preocupes Obito-kun, no hace mucho que llegue.−

Obito suspiro aliviado.− De acuerdo.− sonrió –Vámonos entonces.

Hinata asintió sonriente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida con Obito a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos saltaron a los grandes árboles brincando y corriendo sobre ellos.

Obito, quien venía atrás de Hinata, podía ver el cabello de la oji perla ondearse con el viento y que el aroma a lilas llegara a sus fosas nasales haciéndolo cerrar por un segundo los ojos y suspirar fuertemente.

Por estar mirando a Hinata se tropezó con una rama haciéndolo caer hasta el duro suelo.

− ¡Aaaahhh!

− ¡Obito!−grito preocupada y saltando inmediatamente hacia abajo para auxiliar a el Uchiha.

Cuando llego al suelo fue corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

− ¿Estás bien?−pregunto con evidente preocupación en su rostro y voz. Se hinco y ayudo a Obito a sentarse.

Obito se sentó adolorido, sobándose la espalda y su brazo derecho.

−Me lastime el brazo y la espalda.−dijo adolorido.

−Hum…−Hinata puso un dedo sobre su mentón.−Si mal no recuerdo, traje unas pomadas medicinales.− dijo mientras descolgaba su mochila de sus hombros y la abría para hurgar en ella. Ella no era medic-ninja pero en el arte de las curaciones medicinales era muy buena. Igual como alguna vez lo fue su madre.

Obito la mira expectante, cada movimiento y gesto lo guardaba como un gran tesoro en su memoria, para Obito cada momento que pasaba con ella era algo hermoso e inigualable. No importaba que tan simple y pequeño fuera, él consideraba que cada segundo que estuviera con Hinata era un valioso tesoro.

− ¡La encontré!−exclamo aliviada con unas vendas y un par de pomadas en las manos. −Quítate el chaleco y la camisa, yo te pondré la pomada y las vendas.−

Obito se sonrojo, eso había sonado una insinuación, cosa que no era porque Hinata solo se preocupaba por él y quería ayudarlo. Tanta era su ingenuidad que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Suspiro y empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaleco Jōunnin una vez terminado eso, empezó a desabrochar su camisa de manga larga negra dejando ver su trabajado torso.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Ella ya hace mucho que se había percatado de que Obito era muy apuesto por eso habían veces que se sonrojaba ante su presencia, también sentía cosquillas en el estomago y su días se alegraban al solo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. El era my lindo con ella y siempre la apoyaba y alentaba, cosa que pocas personas hacían, también se preocupaba mucho por ella y la hacía sentir especial.

Le gustaba mucho estar cerca de él.

Obito miro que Hinata había apartado la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada cuando desnudo su torso. Sonrió ladinamente sintiendo como su ego crecía un poco, al menos no le era indiferente.

−Listo Hinata-chan.−

Hinata trago saliva aun sonrojada y tratando de hacer el menos contacto visual, se puso tras Obito para aplicarle la crema en la espalda.

Obito cerró los ojos maravillado al sentir las manos de Hinata aplicándole el ungüento. Se sentía maravilloso.

−Te lastimaste mucho Obito-kun…−dijo preocupada.

−Sí, pero ya se me está quitando el dolor… −susurro relajado y sintiendo las asombrosas manos de Hinata masajeándolo suavemente. Pasaron algunos 2 minutos hasta que se escucho la suave voz de la fémina tras él.

−Listo.− Obito abrió de golpe, un poco decepcionado hizo un puchero que paso desapercibido por la Hyuga.− Solo vendare tu brazo y acabare.−

Obito sonrió. Al menos sentiría unos segundos más las delicadas manos de Hinata sobre su piel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **D** espués del pequeño incidente que tuvo Obito, retomaron su camino hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que buscar un lugar donde acampar.

Una vez llegaron empezaron a montar las tiendas y a recoger leña para una fogata.

−Obito-kun, iré por agua a la cascada que está cerca de aquí, no tardo.−aviso tomando dos termos que estaban entre las demás cosas.

−Está bien Hinata-chan.− respondió sonriente para después prender la fogata con su Jutsu de fuego. Estaba haciendo algo de frio.

Se irguió y se estiro perezosamente. Tenía sueño pero el haría la primera guardia para que Hinata pudiera dormir primero. Si por él fuera, el se quedaría despierto toda la noche para que Hinata pudiera dormir mas, pero la Hyuga se negó rotundamente cuando él le ofreció eso diciéndole que el también tenía que dormir.

Se sentó sobre el pasto y abrió su mochila buscando su caja de bento. Busco y busco, saco todo lo que traía para después lloriquear cómicamente ¡Qué idiota!

− ¡Se me olvido por haberme quedado dormido! –dijo enojado.

− ¿Qué se te olvido Obito-kun?−pregunto Hinata quien llegaba con unas botellas de agua en las manos. Había escuchado el pequeño grito que dio Obito.

Obito hizo un puchero haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a Hinata.

−Olvide mí comida…−mascullo entre dientes.

−No te preocupes, yo puedo darte de la mía.−dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo su mochila y sacando el recipiente con los onigiris.

−Pero… ¿y tú?−pregunto preocupado.

−Traje más de lo necesario, por si acaso.−dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada. La verdad es que había hecho también para Obito.

El Uchiha, ignorante de que la mujer de su vida le había hecho comida, solo tomo el recipiente con una sonrisa rosando sus dedos contra la mano de Hinata.

−Gracias Hinata-chan.−

Hinata solo sonrió sonrojada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** bito caminaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

Frente a él estaba Hinata con el chico al que rescataron de los secuestradores.

Se llamaba Takeshi.

Era una molestia.

Le caía muy, pero muy mal.

Desde que lo rescataron, cosa que no fue difícil, no dejaba de coquetear con Hinata. Le decía que era hermosa, que su cabello era precioso y que parecía una princesa sacado de un cuento de hadas. El estaba de acuerdo con él, ¡Pero solo _**el**_ podía decírselo! ¡Solo _**él**_ , _**él**_ y _**el**_!

Quería golpearlo hasta que se cansara, pero no podía hacer nada, pues su misión era protegerlo no matarlo. Quería cerrarle la boca y quitarlo de encima de Hinata de una puñetera vez.

Suspiro frustrado.

Miro que Hinata ya se estaba incomodando por la insistencia y cercanía de Takeshi.

Justo cuando iba a mandar todo al carajo para golpear al tipo, una bomba explosiva se activo levantando polvo y haciendo que se le perdiera de vista Hinata.

Saco un kunai y activo su línea sucesoria.

− ¡Hinata!−grito buscándola entre todo el humo.

− ¡Obito!− volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Hinata, mirando que venía hacia él con el Byakugan activado.

− ¿Donde está Takeshi?−pregunto mientras estaba alerta.

−Lo escondí en un lugar.

Obito asintió.− ¿Cuántos son?

−Son cuatro y vienen hacia acá.−dijo mirando de un lado a otro.

−Vete y cuida a Takeshi, yo puedo solo.−

Hinata frunció el ceño.−No me iré, yo te voy a ayudar.

−Hinata por favor…−

− ¡No me iré y te dejare solo Obito!

− ¡No quiero que te suceda nada! ¡Hazme caso!

Hinata lo ignoro y salto por las ramas buscando a su contrincante.

¡Terca! Pero para que mentir, también le gustaba eso de ella. Lamentablemente en ese momento no le gusto nada su terquedad.

Obito se preocupo y quiso seguirla pero tres grandulones se interpusieron en su camino.

−Maldición…−mascullo entre dientes sacando un par de kunai de su porta armas y abalanzándose a atacarlos. Los acabaría fácilmente, todo con tal de mantener a Hinata a salvo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** uando Obito acabo con los ninjas, fue directo a ver a Hinata.

Suspiro aliviado cuando la miro a un lado de Takeshi. Se encontraban sanos y salvos. La verdad es que poco le importaba el tipo, a él solo le importaba Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba de espaldas mientras le preguntaba a Takeshi si lo habían herido. El chico estaba encantado ante la atención que le estaba poniendo la oji perla.

Obito dejo de respirar un instante ante lo que vio.

Un ninja iba corriendo directo hacia Hinata con una katana en la mano dispuesto a clavársela a ella.

Después todo paso como en cámara lenta.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas lo dejaban. Sentía que el corazón le latía de manera frenética. ¿Perderla? Nunca.

Grito su nombre empujándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir como era violentamente arrojada al suelo.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver lo que ocurría.

Obito había sido atravesado por la katana. Obito tocio sintiendo como la sangre se escurría por la conmistura de sus labios.

−¡Obito!−grito horrorizada Hinata.

Después, todo fue obscuridad para Obito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** mpezó a parpadear con dificultad.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido por todas partes. Le dolía a horrores la cabeza y tenía mucha sed.

Trato de despertarse por completo encontrando un techo blanco y un fuerte aroma a medicina. Odiaba ese olor, le gustaba más el olor de las medicinas naturales que hacía Hinata…

Su mente trabajo rápido y recordó lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

¡Hinata!

Trago dificultosamente pues tenía la garganta seca y rasposa.

Violentamente trato de sentarse en la cama pero le fue imposible, soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor sintiendo como miles de agujas se incrustaban en su espalda. Tenía que saber donde estaba Hinata.

Apretó la mandíbula y los ojos ante el fuerte dolor.

− ¡Obito!− volteo con rapidez hacia donde había escuchado esa voz. Suspiro aliviado y la opresión en su pecho desapareció como por arte de magia.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente de la silla en la que se encontraba dormida para acercarse a Obito.

− ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!−exclamo aliviada mientras sentía que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

−H-hinata.− quiso intentar sentarse nuevamente pero Hinata se lo impidió.

−No, tienes que descansar.−dijo preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse.

Obito asintió con la cabeza− ¿Qué paso?−pregunto con voz rasposa.

Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada.

−T-tu, te interpusiste con la k-katana que iba d-directo hacia mi.−dijo mientras sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.−Perdiste mucha sangre, d-demasiada, por poco y mueres. Tenías una semana s-sin d-despertar. Lo siento yo tengo la culpa p-por s-ser t-tan descuidada, por mi culpa casi mueres.−susurro ahogadamente.

Obito la miraba impresionado.

Tomo su mano entre la suya, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Le dio un liguero apretón.

−No es tu culpa Hinata.

−Pero casi mueres.

−Yo moriría por ti.

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojo.

Obito se sonrojo un poco. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.−H-hinata t-te a…−justo cuando estaba dispuesto a dar a conocer sus sentimientos el destino le dio una cruel cachetada. O un cruel amigo.

− ¡Yo! – se escucho la voz de Kakashi retumbar en la habitación con un portazo.

A Obito le salió un tic en el ojo al ver lo importuno que era su amigo.

− ¡Kakashi-sensei!− exclamo asustada la Hyuga deshaciendo sin darse cuenta el agarre de la mano de Obito.

−Ohayo Hinata-chan – saludo a la Hyuga con una sonrisa tras su máscara. −Obito me alegra que ya hayas despertado. Me tenías muy preocupado

Obito rodo el ojo y se cruzo de brazos.

−Que alegría verte Kakashi – dijo con sarcasmo que solo pudo notar el Hatake.

La sonrisa de Kakashi solo se acrecentó.

−Los dejare solos un momento, iré por Sakura-chan para que te revise Obito-kun−dijo con una sonrisa para después salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez Hinata fuera de la habitación, Obito saco todo el aire de sus pulmones.−Eres un completo inoportuno, Kakashi−

− ¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo dices?−pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía nada, con una sonrisa tras su máscara y los ojos cerrados.

− ¡Estaba a punto de decirle a Hinata que la amo!−susurro-grito a su mejor amigo que ni siquiera le prestaba atención por estar leyendo ese pervertido y guarro libro.

−Aja.−murmuro mientras con la punta de sus dedos cambiaba de hoja para seguir leyendo.

A Obito se le hincho una venita en la frente.

−Eres tan mal amigo…−mascullo entre dientes.

−Y tu un mal agradecido.

Obito alzo una ceja.

− ¿Pensabas en declarártele aquí? ¿En el hospital?−pregunto fingiendo incredulidad.− ¡Te hice un gran favor interrumpiéndote!

− ¿Que hay con eso?−pregunto confundido.

− ¿No se suponía que eras un idiota enamorado? Los idiotas enamorados son románticos, mi querido Obito.−cerro su _Icha Icha_ y se sentó en la silla que no hace mucho había estado ocupando Hinata.

−Entonces ¿Qué pretendes que haga?−pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados.

−No lo sé, ten detalles con ella, enamórala y cuando sea el momento adecuado dile que la amas.

El Uchiha suspiro desanimado.

− ¿Cómo hare eso? Yo no soy ningún romántico.−

−Eso es lo que crees ahora, más adelante esos instintos románticos aparecerán, ten paciencia.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirando distintos lugares.

Obito frunció el seño cuando repaso los consejos de su amigo en su mente.

−Kakashi

− ¿Hum?

− ¿Sigues leyendo novelas románticas para mujeres?−pregunto divertido.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos y un sutil sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.− Emm ¿Sabes qué? ¡El camino de la vida me llama! ¡No puedo hacerla esperar! –Dijo levantándose de la silla.− ¡Espero que te recuperes pronto! ¡Nos vemos!−dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Al Uchiha le salió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

−Debería avergonzarse más por sus cochinos libros que por las novelas románticas.−susurro al vacio negando con la cabeza y acostándose mejor en la camilla.

Después de una semana Obito pudo salir como nuevo del hospital. Lo que más le gusto de estar allí era que Hinata lo visitaba todos los días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata caminaba por la aldea con su amiga Ino al lado.

La rubia parloteaba sobre cosas que realmente a Hinata no le importaba. Cosas como la nueva tendencia de moda o sobre los romances de la aldea.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque y se sentaron en los columpios.

Hinata se meció en el columpio sintiendo el fresco viento golpear su cara y revolviendo sus azulados cabellos.

−Y bien Hinata-chan ¿No sales con nadie ahora?

Hinata miro a Ino sonrojada. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

−No…−susurro mirando a otro lado abochornada.

Ino hizo un mohín con la boca.

− ¿Te gusta alguien?−pregunto con sonrisa picara.

Los arbustos de un lado se revolvieron inquietos.

Ino alzo una ceja cuando miro eso, ya se imaginaba quien las espiaba.

−Bueno…−susurro mirando al suelo y meciéndose suavemente en el columpio.− C-creo que me gusta alguien pero es muy confuso, no sé si me gusta como amigo o algo más.−susurro levantando la vista mirando el azul y despejado cielo.

Ino entre cerró los ojos.− y ¿Se puede saber, quien es el afortunado?−

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

− ¡Deja que adivine! ¡Soy buena en estas cosas!−exclamo sonriente con el dedo índice alzado.− Hum ¿Kiba?−Hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ino suspiro y puso su dedo sobre su mentón.− ¿Shino?−Hinata entre cerró los ojos y negó.− ¿Sigues amando a Naruto?−

El arbusto se removió mas y se escucho un gruñido que solo fue captado por la rubia.

−No fue amor, fue admiración.−dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Ino asintió.− Hum, ¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Sai? ¿Chouji? ¿Lee?−

Hinata negó.−Ninguno de ellos me gusta.

En el arbusto se escucho un pequeño chillido feliz.

− ¡No me digas que te gusta Neji!

Hinata miro horrorizada a su mejor rubia y loca amiga.

− ¡No! ¡El e-es m-mi hermano Ino!

−Existe el incesto ¿sabías?

Hinata solo negó repetidas veces con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Al ver la negativa de la heredera suspiro y una idea llego a su perversa mente. Ino alzo una ceja y sonrió perversamente.

− ¿Obito Uchiha?−

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y en cuestión de segundos su rostro se puso rojo.

Desvió la mirada abochornada.

− ¡Aja! ¡Te gusta Obito! – chillo apuntándola con el dedo.

Hinata se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y jugueteo con sus dedos.

−Si…−susurro.

Dentro del arbusto se escucho una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ino rio contenta.

− ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar?− pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata sonrió levemente.− Creo que me di cuenta hace un mes, el día que Obito me salvo de la katana. En ese momento cuando pensé que moriría me sentí horrible, sentía que si moría yo quería morir con él y no lo digo por la culpa que sentí, sino que pensé que mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin él. –Alzo la mirada al cielo.−Al parecer ya me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero tuvo que pasar eso para que yo me diera cuenta.−

Ino la miro con ternura.

−Y ¿Por qué te gusta?

−Porque me siento bien a su lado, porque es una gran persona, me siento especial cuando estoy con él, me ha apoyado incondicionalmente desde que trato con él, es muy lindo.−dijo suspirando y bajando la mirada.−Pero… él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.−

Ino frunció el seño.−No sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso.

Hinata la miro confundida.

−Odio que te menosprecies. Eres una gran chica Hinata.

Hinata bajo la mirada y negó.

−No me malentiendas pero, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué Naruto nunca se fijo en mí? Y no es que siga "enamorada" de él pero la respuesta es simple, no soy la gran cosa al lado de Sakura-chan, ella es bonita, fuerte e inteligente.

Ino tomo la barbilla de Hinata y alzo su rostro.− Hinata-chan, cada quien es especial a su modo y por si no lo sabías lo que acabas de decir de Sakura es lo mismo que describirte a ti. Eres fuerte, hermosa y muy inteligente. No le digas a la frentona pero yo creo que eres más fuerte que ella y no necesariamente en lo físico yo hablo de que has tenido una vida muy dura y aun así nunca te rendiste, tienes el corazón más puro que haya conocido y estoy segura de que será el único. Yo aun no puedo creer que después de tanto que has pasado no has caído me sorprende de verdad, por eso eres fuerte. −

−Ino-chan…−susurro con los ojos llorosos.

−Estoy segura de que si le gustas a Obito.−dijo alzando un poco la voz para que el arbusto escuchara.

Hinata bajo la mirada sonrojada y con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

−Gracias…

Ino negó sonriente y abrazo a Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** bito caminaba hacia su casa con una sonrisa de bobo que nadie se la quitaba.

Soltó una suave carcajada y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado al recordar las palabras de Hinata.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

− _**¡Aja! ¡Te gusta Obito! – chillo apuntándola con el dedo.**_

 _ **Hinata se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y jugueteo con sus dedos.**_

− _ **Si…−susurro.**_

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back**_ **-**

Suspiro como un enamorado.

Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y siguió caminando.

Tenía que enamorarla. No solo quería gustarle también quería que lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella.

No importa cuánto tardase, la enamoraría como que se llamaba Obito Uchiha.

−Obito Ohayo.

Obito volteo hacia donde escucho esa conocida voz.

Era Itachi quien le sonreía amistosamente y a un lado de el estaba Sasuke quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

−Itachi, Sasuke ¡Ohayo!−Saludo sonriente y contento. Nada le quitaría el humor que traía en esos momentos.

− ¿Cómo estas Obito?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Obito sonrió bobamente.− ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?

−Bien, gracias. Bueno, te dejo porque la Hokage me llama. ¿Vienes Sasuke?−pregunto mirando a su hermano.

−No, tengo que hablar con Obito.−dijo sin despegar la mirada de Obito.

Itachi asintió.−Nos vemos Obito.−se despidió asiendo una reverencia.

Obito asintió y cuando Itachi se fue, arqueo una ceja confundido.

− ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

−Se que intenciones tienes con Hinata y eso no te lo voy a permitir.−dijo con el seño fruncido y activando el Sharingan.− Aléjate de ella.

Obito igualmente activo su línea sucesoria y miro retando a su primo.−Me alejare de ella cuando ella me lo pida, así que será mejor que seas tú el que se aleje. No tienes oportunidad con ella.−cuando dijo lo último, mágicamente su seño fruncido desapareció, desactivo el Sharingan y sonrió ampliamente.−Nos vemos Sasuke.−se despidió alzando la mano en modo de despedida y empezó a caminar dejando solo a su primo.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.− ¿No quieres por las buenas? Pues será por las malas.−susurro desactivando su Sharingan y cruzándose de brazos mirando por donde había partido su primo.

Nadie le ganaba en nada.

Nadie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **U** n día había pasado desde que Obito se entero de que Hinata gustaba de él.

El día anterior estaba que no cavia de alegría, la sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento a pesar del mal episodio que paso con su primo, si su primo pensaba que dejaría a Hinata estaba loco de remate.

En esos momentos caminaba felizmente por la aldea, saludando a las personas con una sonrisa y con educación.

Estaba buscando a Hinata para invitarla a salir. Enserio quería enamorarla lo más rápido posible, pero haría las cosas bien, todo a su tiempo.

Camino un rato mas hasta que llego al campo de entrenamiento ocho donde seguro se encontraba entrenando con sus compañeros o si tenía suerte se encontraría sola.

Escucho golpes secos y jadeos un poco más adelante. Camino sigilosamente hasta entrar más a fondo al campo de entrenamiento.

La vio y trago saliva.

Suspiro hondamente para darse ánimos.

−Hinata-chan.−llamo.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Obito.

Volteo rápidamente quedando frente a frente con el Uchiha.

−Obito-kun ohayo.−saludo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.− ¿C-como estas?

Obito sonrió y se acerco un poco más a ella.

−Bien y ¿tu?

−Bien.−dijo con una sonrisa.− No me malinterpretes pero ¿Qué haces aquí?−pregunto confusa.

−Bueno…−las mejillas de Obito se sonrojaron.− Quería invitarte a comer.−dijo casi en un susurro mirando el suelo.

Hinata parpadeo y se sonrojo más.

Había compartido misiones con Obito, también entrenamientos y a veces tardes en el parque, pero nunca la había invitado a comer. Lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones, lo más seguro era que era una invitación amistosa, nada romántico de por medio. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

Pero igualmente se hallaba muy contenta por la invitación.

−Me encantaría.−dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Obito, sin importar la situación o el lugar.

Obito sonrió contento.

− ¿Nos vamos?

Hinata asintió.

Mientras caminaban por la aldea hablaban de cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando Obito hacia sonrojar a Hinata. Las risas e indirectas tampoco faltaron. Los civiles que los miraban pasar, ya se hallaban cotilleando sobre la nueva pareja de Konoha, Obito Uchiha junto a la heredera Hinata Hyuga.

Terminando de comer en la BBQ, fueron directo a un parque a las orillas del bosque.

Hinata se sentó en la banca del parque siendo imitada por Obito.

Disimuladamente, Óbito trato de sentarse lo más cerca posible de la oji perla.

Quedaron callados unos segundos. Mirando el sol esconderse lentamente.

Obito se removió inquieto y carraspeo.

−Hinata− llamo nervioso con la vista clavada en el suelo.

− ¿Si?

Obito trago saliva y se levanto de la banca parándose frente a Hinata.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó ambos puños.

−Hinata yo…tu… −suspiro y se paso la palma de la mano por el rostro.− ¡Me gustas! ¡No! ¡Me encantas demasiado!−grito aun con los ojos cerrados.

Al escuchar tal declaración, Hinata se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

−O-obito-kun…

− ¡Dame una oportunidad para enamorarte!−suplico acercándose un poco a ella y tomándole ambas manos.−Juro que no te arrepentirás.−musito mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Hinata le sonrió y se levanto de la banca sin dejar de tomar las manos de Obito.

−T-también me gustas Obito-kun… y si quiero que me enamores –dijo sonrojada dándole un apretón de manos.

Obito sentía que era un sueño, la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado le había dicho que si. ¡Que si!

Al parecer, si había alguien que lo quería haya en el cielo.

− ¿Puedo… puedo besarte?

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

Lentamente se acerco al rostro de Hinata.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el anhelado beso.

Obito poso sus labios en los de Hinata. Maravillándose ante la calidez y el sabor de estos. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos apegándola más contra si, queriendo sentir la calidez que desprendía ese menudo cuerpo.

Hinata se paró de puntitas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello masculino. Su cara ardía y su estomago cosquilleaba, se sentían muy bien los labios de Obito contra los suyos. Estaba segura que se volvería adicta a ellos.

Cortaron el beso por falta de oxigeno y juntaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos por un largo rato, negro y blanco conectados.

−Te lo advertí.−mascullo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba desde lo lejos.−Por las malas será.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¿Reviews? ¿Abucheos? :c_

 _¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Demasiado romántico?_

 _¡Bueno! Este será un Two-shot, primero había querido que fuera un One-shot pero como está demasiado larguito preferí que constara de dos capítulos -.-_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus comentarios! *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Advertencia: Contenido sexual._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 **O** bito estaba acostado en su cama y miraba el techo de su habitación.

Su sonrisa no se había apagado después de que beso a Hinata.

Después del beso, habían quedado en salir al día siguiente.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos hasta que anocheció y la tuvo que llevar a su casa. Lo malo es que no se habían vuelto a besar ese día, pero no importaba. Si ya había esperado un año ¿Por qué no esperar un poco más?

Ahora yacía acostado sobre su cama mientras los tenues rayos de la luna lo iluminaban.

¡Estaba muy feliz!

Si no fuera porque estaba cansado ya estaría brincando de un lado para otro por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba seguro que esa noche soñaría con Hinata pues no se la podía sacar de la mente.

−Ja, apenas acabo de dejarla en su casa y ya la extraño.−susurro con media sonrisa. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos pues ya los sentía pesados.− Creo que ella se convirtió indispensable en mi vida.− dijo al vacío antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada en la orilla del gran ventanal de su habitación mirando la gran luna a lo alto.

Desde que llego a la mansión, en lo único que había pensado todo el tiempo era en la declaración de Obito. Estaba más que contenta y de algún modo se sentía en las nubes cada vez que recordaba a Obito pidiéndole permiso para enamorarla.

−No tienes que intentar enamorarme Obito-kun porque creo… que ya estoy enamorada de ti.−musito con media sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la luna.

* * *

− ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Concéntrese! – grito Neji al ver que su prima casi recibía un ataque suyo.

− ¡L-lo siento ni-saan!− se disculpo deteniéndose.

Neji miro a su prima con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella no se despistaba así por cualquier cosa, de hecho, había mejorado muchísimo esos años, hasta era capaz de ganarle a Hiashi y a él en un combate.

− ¿Le pasa algo malo Hinata-sama?−le pregunto preocupado.

Hinata desvió la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

Neji ni se percato de eso, pensando que el sonrojo se debía al ejercicio que habían hecho hace unos momentos.

La verdad es que no paraba de pensar en Obito y que en unas cuantas horas tendría una cita con él. Pero obviamente no se lo diría a su primo, primero se moriría de la vergüenza.

−Pues… he e-estado nerviosa por el nombramiento del líder y eso…−susurro lo último.

Neji suspiro.− No debería estar nerviosa, usted será una excelente líder.

−Gracias Neji-nisan.− agradeció sonriéndole tiernamente. No le gustaba mentirle pero era lo mejor. Su primo era muy sobreprotector y Obito era muy impulsivo. No quería que tuvieran problemas.

Neji asintió y tomo de nuevo su posición de ataque.

−Debemos seguir entrenando.

Activo su Byakugan e igualo a su primo poniéndose en posición de ataque.− ¡Hai!−exclamo abalanzándose hacia él.

.

* * *

Obito llevo su mano izquierda atrás de su espalda para esconder la rosa que le obsequiaría a Hinata. Suspiro armándose de valor y toco con el puño la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

Cuando se levanto en la mañana, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Hinata pero extrañamente también pensó en el padre de ella.

En cuanto se puso a pensar un poco en su futuro suegro se le erizo la piel. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de que los Hyuga y Uchiha habían firmado un tratado de paz hace algunos años, aun había que limar esperezas. Lo que significaba que a su futuro suegro no le caería nada bien la noticia de que su heredera mantenía una relación sentimental con un integrante de la familia Uchiha.

Pero luego lo pensó un poco más e ideo un plan.

¡Si su futuro suegro les prohibía mantener una relación, él era capaz de robarse a Hinata e irse a vivir a otra aldea!

Sí, eso era lo que haría en ese caso.

Salió de sus locos pensamientos cuando escucho el portón de la mansión Hyuga siendo abierto.

−Obito-san, que sorpresa verlo por aquí.−dijo Kō mirando extrañado a Obito.− ¿Con quien desea hablar?

Obito carraspeo nervioso.

−Vengo por Hinata-chan ¿Podría avisarle que ya llegue?

Kō asintió.

− ¿Prefiere quedarse aquí o esperarla adentro?

¿Y correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su futuro suegro? ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

−Aquí está bien, gracias.−dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kō asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer tras la gran puerta.

Obito suspiro aliviado. No es que fuera un cobarde ¡Claro que no! solo que esperaría solo un día más para hablar con Hiashi. Aun tenía que prepararse mentalmente para eso, ¿y por qué no? también físicamente

Paso un minuto hasta que escucho de nuevo la puerta siendo abierta.

−Ohayo Obito-kun.−saludo Hinata sonrojada una vez que cerró la puerta del portón.

−Ohayo Hinata-chan.−saludo igual de sonrojado, después recordó la rosa que traía consigo.−Traje esto para ti.−dijo con la mirada en el suelo y tendiéndole la rosa.

Hinata se sonrojo más si era posible y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Era la primera vez que le regalaban una rosa, de hecho la única que le había regalado una rosa alguna vez fue su madre antes de fallecer.

−Gracias Obito-kun.−dijo tomando la rosa.− Es muy bonita.−susurro mirándola de cerca.

"No más que tu."− quiso decir Obito, pero ya estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo.

−De nada.−dijo sonriéndole.

− ¿Me esperarías un momento? Quiero ponerla en agua antes de irnos.

Obito asintió.

−No te preocupes, aquí te espero.

Hinata sonrió – Vuelvo en un momento.

Obito suspiro al verla cruzar el portón.

* * *

Ese día comieron de nuevo en BBQ.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, fueron a los campos de entrenamiento porque accidentalmente Hinata había comentado que ese día no pudo entrenar bien, solo que omitió el porqué de su desconcentración, a lo que Obito se ofreció a entrenar con ella. Cosa a la que ella encantada acepto.

Mientras tanto Obito se arrepentía de haber ofrecido entrenar con ella pues no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería decírselo porque seguramente pensaría que le estaba diciendo indirectamente que era débil.

− ¿Empezamos?−pregunto Hinata caminando hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Obito.

Obito asintió activando su Sharingan y posicionándose.

−Si.−dijo nervioso.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y sin avisar se abalanzo hacia Obito.

Obito se impresiono ante la velocidad de Hinata y con algo de torpeza debido a la impresión esquivo los ataques.

Era tan rápida que casi era imposible ver sus movimientos con su Sharingan. Algo impresionante a decir verdad.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, esquivando ataques del otro. Aun que la verdad, el único que esquivaba los ataques era Obito, ya que el no lanzaba ninguno por miedo a lastimarla.

Por poco y recibía un ataque de Hinata pero antes de que eso fuera posible tomo ambas muñecas y la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y por un momento de torpeza, Hinata cayó de espaldas llevándose consigo a Obito al suelo.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante el impacto mientras soltaba un pequeño gritito.

Obito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata mientras aun sostenía las muñecas de Hinata que debido a la caída cayeron a los lados de la cabeza de ella.

Una posición bastante comprometedora.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron poco a poco encontrándose con el rostro de Obito a centímetros del suyo.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la cercanía.

Hinata soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la situación en la que estaban.

−L-lo siento.−se disculpo por la caída.

−No te preocupes.−dijo riendo también.−Ahora entiendo el porqué tu primo dice que eres despistada.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada con media sonrisa.

Obito la contemplo unos segundos.

−Eres muy hermosa.−

Hinata miro con impresión a Obito para después desviar de nuevo la mirada.

Obito desaprisiono una muñeca para tomar con delicadez la barbilla de Hinata.

−Eres preciosa Hinata.−susurro acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose cada vez más a ella.

−Obito…−suspiro su nombre antes de sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Obito no se quedo quieto y empezó a mover sus labios. Succiono delicadamente el labio inferior de Hinata haciéndola gemir y que abriera la boca, cosa que no desaprovecho, así que metió tímidamente su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la oji perla.

Hinata se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Obito dentro de su boca. No le desagrado, de hecho le gusto mucho pero la tomo por sorpresa. Tímidamente y con torpeza movió su lengua frotándola contra la de Obito. Paso ambos brazos por el cuello masculino y tomo su nuca queriéndolo sentir más cerca.

El oji negro se tenso un poco al sentir cierta anatomía de Hinata pegarse contra su pecho.

¡No, no! ¡No tenia que excitarse con tan solo dos días de empezar a salir con ella! ¡Tenía que tener autocontrol! ¡Todo a su tiempo!

Trato de ignorar esos dos grandes pechos y centro toda su atención al beso.

El beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado y por más que los dos trataban de parar de verdad no querían.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que escucharon una voz.

− ¿Interrumpo algo?−pregunto Sasuke carraspeando con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata avergonzada rompió el beso y Obito rodo los ojos.

−No creo que estés ciego como para no ver que si interrumpes mucho, Sasuke.−dijo enojado sin dejar de aprisionar a Hinata con su cuerpo.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco ante el tono de voz de Obito.

−Hinata ¿puedo hablar contigo?−pregunto ignorando el comentario de su primo.

− ¿No puede ser en otro momento? Como puedes ver, si estamos ocupados.−dijo con evidente furia impregnada en su voz.

−Obito.−pronuncio su nombre con reproche.− V-voy en un momento Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió.−Te espero más adelante.

Hinata asintió mirando por donde Sasuke se había ido.

− ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Sasuke?−pregunto confundida.

Obito bufo y miro para otro lado mientras se quitaba de encima de Hinata.

−No te preocupes, así nos llevamos.−mintió.−ve con él, yo te espero aquí.−dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Hinata lo miro con preocupación.

−No me tardo.−dijo levantándose del pasto y sacudiéndose antes de correr hacia la dirección que había tomado Sasuke.

Obito suspiro fuertemente.

−Ese mocoso… es capaz de hacer lo que sea cuando quiere algo.

* * *

Hinata miro a lo lejos a Sasuke que estaba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol.

Camino hasta quedar frente a él.

− ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Sasuke-kun?−pregunto curiosa.

− ¿Estas saliendo con Obito?−pregunto directo.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.−E-eh, p-pues si.−dijo mirando el suelo y un poco confundida por la pregunta.− ¿P-por qué l-lo preguntas?

Sasuke no hablo por unos segundos.

−No te confíes.−dijo descruzándose de brazos y sin decir palabra empezó a caminar al lado contrario.

Hinata estaba confundida.

¿No confiarse? ¿De quién? ¿De Obito?

− ¿D-de que h-hablas Sasuke-kun?

−Solo no te confíes.−dijo antes de seguir caminando hasta perderse de la vista de Hinata.

No entendía nada, sin embargo, dejo una gran duda sembrada en su corazón.

Obito… ¿era realmente quien creía que era?

* * *

Obito miro a Hinata acercarse hacia él.

Se levanto del pasto y le preocupo verla cabizbaja.

− ¿Hinata?−

− ¿Hum?−salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Obito. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado hacia donde estaba Obito.

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?−pregunto con evidente preocupación.

Hinata negó sonriente. Ignoraría lo que Sasuke le dijo, ella estaba total mente segura de que Obito era quien creía y que no tenía doble cara. El era diferente a todos −No te preocupes, estoy bien.−

Obito aun no le creía del todo, pero al ver su sonrisa decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.

Asintió sonriente.

− ¿Nos vamos?−pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Hinata asintió tomándole la mano.

− ¿A dónde iremos?

− ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Hinata lo pensó un poco y después alzo los hombros.

−Sorpréndeme.−dijo sonriendo.

−Te sorprenderé entonces.

Ambos rieron y caminaron hacia fuera del bosque.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Obito y Hinata salían.

En ese mes habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellos estaba que Obito ya había hablado con Hiashi, este le dio autorización y de manera discreta lo amenazo con matarlo si lastimaba a su hija. La relación entre Hinata y Obito se hizo oficial, los acercamientos entre ellos cada vez se hacían más calurosos, todos sus amigos tomaron muy bien que ellos estuvieran saliendo y hasta el momento Sasuke no había intentado nada por separar a la pareja.

Eso en vez de tranquilizar a Obito lo tenían con los nervios de punta. Su primo no se rendía tan fácil, el nunca se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Fuera como fuera. Tarde o temprano su primo haría algo y el no hacía nada más que estar alerta.

Pero por el momento no se preocupaba por eso, el solo disfrutaba la relación que tenia con Hinata. Una relación que al parecer avanzaba a pasos grandes. No faltaba mucho para que Obito le pidiera matrimonio o que la luna de miel se adelantara. Ya hasta un par de veces habían dormido juntos. Claro, sin que Hiashi supiera.

Hinata, al igual que Obito estaba muy emocionada con su relación. Obito era muy atento y cariñoso con ella. La ayudaba con sus entrenamientos y con sus tareas de futura líder. Cada vez que podían salían a comer o a pasear por el bosque. Los paseos por el bosque era lo que más le gustaba a Obito al igual que Hinata, para que mentir.

Siempre terminaban besándose apasionadamente y a punto de hacer el amor. Cosa que no hacían puesto a que Obito siempre paraba aun cuando la lucidez estaba presente, Hinata le agradecía internamente eso pero aun así no podía sentirse un poco decepcionada.

Cada vez que pasaba más tiempo ella se daba cuanta que también deseaba a Obito, deseaba hacer el amor con él. Pero sabía que aun era muy pronto para eso y no quería arrepentirse después.

En ese mismo instante ambos estaban en las profundidades del bosque, besándose y tocándose como acostumbraban y como siempre Obito paraba a tiempo antes de perder su raciono.

Rompió el beso respirando con dificultad.− Perdón Hinata…

Hinata negó estando en las mismas condiciones que el.−No te preocupes yo también me deje llevar.

−Cada vez me es más difícil contenerme.

−A mi me pasa igual.−dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Obito.

El se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Hinata contra su piel. Trago fuertemente saliva e hizo sus manos puños tratando de contenerse para no arrancarle la ropa como animal. Tomo un par de largas bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarse.

−Creo que te llevare a tu casa antes de que hagamos algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Hinata asintió.

−Sí.

Obito le sonrió y le acomodo tiernamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Hinata inevitablemente se sonrojo. Le gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, claro que nunca se lo había dicho pero no por eso lo hacía menos seguido, el lo hacía cada vez que podía.

Después del caluroso encuentro de la pareja, Hinata ya se encontraba en su alcoba mirando somnolienta el blanco techo.

Sin duda el no haberle hecho caso a la advertencia de Sasuke fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida ya que su relación con Obito era hermosa y él no le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar. Ella no pedía una relación perfecta, sino una sincera en donde ninguno de los dos mintiera y que sobre todo hubiera amor de por medio. Cosa que no hacía falta ya que ella sabía perfectamente de que Obito la quería al igual que ella a él, estaba más que segura.

Ella no pudo pedir mejor novio del que tenia, aun pensaba que era un sueño; un sueño del que definitivamente no quería despertar nunca.

Sonrió en medio de sus pensamientos antes de caer dormida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en el recinto Uchiha, Obito solo pensaba que después de todo lo sufrido dios le estaba dando una recompensa, recompensa llamada: Hinata Hyuga.

¡Y valla recompensa! Kami-sama le dio más de lo que merecía pero claro que el con gusto lo aceptaba. ¡Solo un tonto no aceptaría a tremenda mujer! El se sentía el hombre más afortunado de todas las naciones ninja por tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Porque para él así era, Hinata era tan perfecta que aun no podía creer que semejante mujer existiera y que estuviera a su lado. De tantos pretendientes guapos, adinerados y habilidosos que ella tenía ¡lo escogió a él! ¡Era un maldito afortunado!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Obito cerró poco a poco sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Mañana seria un agotador día así que tenía que descansar.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Obito Uchiha se levanto perezosamente a las siete de la mañana para después darse un relajante baño que lo despabilaría y despertaría sus músculos.

Una vez terminado su aseo personal se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeña pero acogedora casa para preparase un sencillo desayuno. Hoy era un día muy atareado y no quería perder el tiempo con banalidades.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era entrenar con el equipo de Gennins que no hace mucho la Hokage le dio. Eran dos chicas y un chico. Ambas con un carácter muy temperamental y algo rudo mientras el chico era calmado y hasta algo tímido. Muy buenos aprendices, ya hasta les había tomado cariño a pesar de que apenas le habían asignado el equipo.

Después entrenaría por su cuenta algunas tres horas. Hace mucho que no entrenaba así que tenía que reponerse. Al medio día tenía que comer nuevamente, tal vez junto a Kakashi o Rin; o con ambos. A veces le daba un poco de incomodidad y hasta pena comer con ambos porque Rin aun no salía de su enamoramiento hacia el Hatake, lo peor es que Kakashi no le hacía caso y eso le daba un poco de lastima. Al fin y al cabo Rin era su compañera y la quería, no le gustaba verla triste. Ojala un día su baka amigo correspondiera a los puros sentimientos de su compañera.

Después de comer tenía que ir con la Hokage a verificar si no tenían alguna misión para él.

La siguiente cosa que debía de hacer era volver a su casa, limpiar y después ir a comprar víveres.

¡Y por ultimo y lo más deseado de la larga lista! Ir a la mansión Hyuga por la hermosa princesa que habitaba en esta para pasar el resto de la tarde con ella. Claro, tratando de esquivar al ogro de su querido suegro, al sobre protector dragón de su primo y a el pequeño demonio que tenía como cuñada.

−Bonita familia política tengo.−susurro terminando su desayuno para levantarse y fregar los trastos.

Bueno, todo fuera con tal de estar toda su vida junto a Hinata.

* * *

Hinata bufo tratando de ocultar el aparente colorete en sus mejillas.

Y es que bueno, a ninguna chica le gusta que su padre le hable sobre el tema de la sexualidad y la responsabilidad a las 9 de la mañana, de hecho, a ninguna hora le gustaba a una chica hablar sobre dicho tema.

La mañana parecía de la más tranquila y cotidiana que siempre, hasta que después del desayuno su padre le dijo que quería hablar con ella en su despacho. Ella sin saber en el gran lio que se iba a meter, obedeció sin replicar y siguió a su padre hasta su despacho. Gran error.

Si hubiese sabido que iban a hablar de ese tema tan "tabú" entre padre e hija hubiese inventado cualquier cosa para salir de esa. Le hubiese dicho que se sentía mal o que simplemente le había venido el periodo y no estaba de humor.

Esa siempre funcionaba.

−… y espero que llegues pura hasta el matrimonio. No puedes denigrar el apellido Hyuga de esa forma ¿entendido Hinata?

Hinata asintió lentamente sin despegar su vista del suelo. De verdad quería salir lo más pronto posible de la bochornosa situación.

−E-entiendo p-padre ¿p-puedo retirarme?−tartamudeo inevitablemente, desesperada por salir de esa habitación que se le hacía tan asfixiante.

Hiashi asintió en un suspiro haciendo un ademan con su mano.

Hinata sin perder el tiempo medio corrió a la puerta corrediza pero para al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su padre.

−Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Procura ir con el médico para que te recete cualquier cosa que prevenga embarazos no deseados, quiero nietos pero dentro de un matrimonio. No fuera de este.

−"Trágame tierra y escúpeme al otro lado del mundo"−pensó sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras asentía sin voltear a ver a su padre para después salir disparada de la habitación.

Eso había sido mucho para ella, un poco más y se desmayaría ante la vista desaprobatoria de su poco flexible padre.

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza miro a su pequeña hermana aun lado de esta mirándola con picardía.

Hinata se sobre encogió sobre si misma al ver esa mirada.−E-escuchaste todo ¿Cierto?−pregunto demasiado avergonzada.

Hanabi solo acrecentó su sonrisa y saco detrás de su espalda dos paquetes.− ¿De fresa o de uva?−pregunto respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana mayor.

Sin resistir más Hinata cayó al suelo. Lo que sostenía su hermana eran cajas de condones. Ya hablaría muy seriamente con ella una vez que despertara ¿De dónde una niña de 14 años había sacado eso?

Hanabi borro su sonrisa al ver a su hermana caer inerte al suelo. –Creo que me pase…−murmuro nerviosa. Si su padre se enteraba no se la iba a acabar, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para tapar su crimen. La sonrisa se pinto nuevamente en su rostro.− ¡Papa! ¡Hinata-onechan se desmayo! ¡Creo que está embarazada!

* * *

Obito suspiro con aburrimiento mientras tomaba unas cuantas manzanas. Había llegado a la penúltima cosa por hacer de su lista de qué aceres. Lo último era ir por Hinata, por eso mismo trataba de apurarse para poder ir más rápido a su lado.

Al menos ya casi tenía todo listo, solo le faltaba un poco mas de fruta y abría terminado.

Sonrió contento mientras pagaba unas manzanas y naranjas al vendedor del puesto.

− ¡Obito-san! ¡Ohayo!−volteo un poco confundido ante la chillona voz que había pronunciado su nombre. Era una chica, que por cierto no recordaba del todo.

Ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

No, no la recordaba del nada.

−Ah, ohayo… perdón pero ¿Nos conocemos?

La chica lo miro dolida.

− ¿No me recuerda? ¡Soy Miko! Estuvimos en una misión juntos, solo fueron dos días.

Trato de hacer memoria hasta que recordó una misión que tuvo junto su primo Sasuke y esa chica. Chica que por cierto no dejaba de acosar a Sasuke.

−Ah sí, sí. Ya te recuerdo.−dijo regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

−Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Cómo esta?

Obito no sabía porque pero esa chica Miko no le daba buena espina.

−Bien, gracias. Oye de verdad me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer así que…−

−Oh…−interrumpió la chica bajando la mirada con falsa decepción.−No te preocupes. Pero, yo no quería hablar de cosas banales. Lo que pasa es que quería pedirle un favor, sé que es atrevido pero no tengo de otra.

Obito la miro con una ceja alzada esperando la petición de la pelinegra.

−Mira, hace unas semana tuve un accidente en una misión y por eso mismo no puedo hacer nada de esfuerzo físico por algún tiempo. −Apunto tras su espalda dejando ver algunas diez bolsas llenas de víveres.−Sé que es algo patético que una ninja pida ayuda para algo tan sencillo pero es por mi salud, así que ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

Obito miro las bolsas y luego volvió su vista a la chica.

De verdad tenía prisa por estar con Hinata pero sobre todo él era un caballero y no podía negarle la petición a la chica y más cuando ella estaba enferma.

Aun que no podía negar que aun no le daba buena espina la tía esa.

−Bueno…

− ¡Por favor!−suplico la chica tratando de mirarlo como si fuera un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Obito suspiro resignado.

−De acuerdo. – con desgano camino hasta las bolsas y como pudo las cargo todas. Ya después regresaría por las suyas, el viejo del local era de confianza y sabía que las cuidaría bien mientras tanto.

− ¡Arigatou Obito-san! ¡Prometo que lo recompensare!

−No hace falta.−dijo regalándole una sonrisa.−Dime ¿Dónde vives?

−Oh, sí ¡Por aquí!

* * *

Bufo avergonzada mientras caminaba por las pobladas calles de Konoha.

Después del incidente de esa mañana (Que por cierto aun no saldaba cuentas con Hanabi) su padre la había obligado casi sacándola a patadas del recinto Hyuga a que fuera a comprar preservativos y anticonceptivos. ¡Esa Hanabi se las iba a pagar caro!

Fue tan vergonzoso pedirle a la anciana de la farmacia ambas cosas, para rematarla la anciana era medio sorda y tuvo casi que gritarle a la quinta vez para que la escuchara y le diera las jodidas cosas.

Con ese grito que dio estaba más que segura que mañana todos traerían en boca que: La heredera Hinata Hyuga estaba activa en su vida sexual con Obito Uchiha.

Suspiro roja como un tomate.−H-hoy ha sido un día d-demasiado bochornoso.−

Una vez con una bolsa de plástico en manos (donde traía ambas cosas) se fue rumbo a la mansión Hyuga al mismo tiempo que divagaba en sus pensamientos y disfrutaba del fresco aire que soplaba y le daba en el rostro moviendo sus azulinos cabellos.

Justo cuando dio media vuelta en una esquina una imagen la dejo petrificada. Un sollozo salió de su boca llamando la atención de ambas personas que estaban delante de ella.

Obito empujo a la chica que había asaltado su boca.

Justo cuando termino de ayudarla con sus compras ella le recordó que le debía una recompensa.

Al oír la voz melosa y provocativa que ella había utilizado, le respondido nervioso y confundido que no hacía falta y justo cuando estaba por despedirse de ella, le salto encima estampando sus labios con los suyos. Solo pasaron dos segundos para que saliera de su sorpresa y tratare de quitársela de encima a como diera lugar. Pero fue tarde, porque Hinata los había visto.

−H-hinata.

Hinata negó con los ojos acuosos y antes de que Obito dijera algo mas ella salió dispara hacia la dirección contraria.

− ¡Hinata!−grito preocupado.

−Ups, no sabía que fuera tan celosa tu noviecita.− volteo furioso para ver a Miko con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Al no querer perder el tiempo en una riña con ella, la dejo allí para correr hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Hinata. Tenía que arreglar lo sucedido.

* * *

Suspiro tranquilo cuando capto a lo lejos una silueta sentada en la banca de un parque.

Era Hinata quien estaba llorando mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

Se acerco cautelosamente y se paro frente a la Hyuga.

−Princesa, no llores…−

− ¿Y c-como quieres que este en ese caso? ¿Q-quieres q-que sonría? ¿Q-que este f-feliz?

−Todo tiene una explicación cariño.−trato desesperadamente de explicarle pero ella no se lo permitió.

− ¡No me llames así! ¡Yo lo mire! ¡Yo vi cuando besabas a esa chica!− grito sin parar de llorar, rompiéndole el corazón a Obito, haciéndolo sentir el ser mas maldito del mundo al hacer llorar a un ángel.

−No hermosa…−dijo negando con la cabeza tratando de acercarse a ella.− ¡No es lo que piensas!

Hinata rehuyó al contacto y se levanto de la banca.− ¡¿Entonces qué fue lo mire?! ¡Claramente te vi besándola!

− ¡Ella me beso a mí! ¡Trate de alejarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quitármela de encima llegaste tu y viste todo!

− ¡¿Crees que voy a creerte eso?!− grito casi al borde de la histeria.

− ¡Si me amas tanto como dices hacerlo entonces confiarías en mí y me creerías!− por un momento la situación lo cegó sin darse cuenta lo que su boca había soltado.

Hinata lo miro dolida e incrédula.

−Insinúas… ¿Qué no te amo?−musito con voz quebradiza e impregnada de dolor.

−Tal vez no lo suficiente.−dijo con amargura. Sin darse cuenta del inmenso dolor que le estaba causando a Hinata.

Hinata se mordió el labio para retener un sollozo.−Eres un…−bajo el rostro mientras negaba y apretaba los puños ante el dolor, la furia y la decepción que sentía. De sus labios no pudo salir ni una palabra más, así que con acciones le demostró lo que pensaba de él. Levanto su mano y la estampo en su rostro, haciendo que la ladeara ante el impacto. – ¡Debí de creer lo que Sasuke me dijo de ti! ¡Me lo advirtió no le creí! Pensé que eras diferente.−dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

Obito se llevo la mano a la zona afectada y su ceño se fue frunciendo de poco a poco.

−Sasuke…−mascullo con furia al darse cuenta de quién era el causante de todo.− Debí saberlo.

Ya se le hacía muy raro que no hubiese intentado nada en los últimos días.

Pero eso no se quedaría así. Recuperaría a Hinata y le pondría un alto a su primo.

* * *

− ¿Hinata-onesan?−llamo a la puerta por sexta vez.

La había visto atravesar la mansión con los ojos y la nariz roja, signo de que había estado llorando. Preocupada la siguió y trato de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pero le cerro cruel mente la puerta en sus narices.

Y allí se encontraba, tratando sin éxito le abriera la puerta mientras escuchaba los incontrolables sollozos de su hermana.

Sabía bien que el causante de dicho llanto era su cuñado; o ahora ex cuñado.

Le patearía el trasero por hacer a su hermana llorar y que por causa de eso ella casi le rompía la nariz.

Suspiro y decidió insistir de nuevo.

−Onesan, por lo que más quieras ábreme.− pidió mientras trataba que su voz sonara lo más suave y dulce posible.

Espero unos largos segundos en silencio hasta que escucho el sonido de la perilla siendo girada pero sin que la puerta se abriera por completo.

Al ver que su hermana ya no la abría mas, lentamente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. Busco con la mirada a su hermana pues estaba oscuro, encontrándola en el centro de su cama mientras sollozaba e hipaba con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

−Hinata ¿Qué paso?−pregunto con una inusual voz arrulladora mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba sobre ella estando a un lado de su hermana.

Sin querer decir nada Hinata solo negó sin levantar el rostro ni decir palabra aun sollozando.

− ¿Qué te hizo?−pregunto insistente.

−Hanabi, p-por favor. N-no quiero h-hablar de eso.−

Hanabi suspiro resignada. Sabía que su hermana no le diría nada por su terquedad. Sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola para pensar claramente.

−De acuerdo, pero mañana hablaremos ¿Está bien?

Hinata asintió de nuevo sin levantar la cabeza.

Escucho los sigilosos pasos de su hermana saliendo de la habitación. Cuando escucho la puerta siendo cerrada pudo sollozar más fuertemente.

Estaba devastada. Lo que sentía en ese momento era un dolor que no se podía comparar con ninguno otro. Dolía, dolía horrible saber que la persona a la que amas te engaña y luego dudaba del puro amor que le tenías.

Pero se acabo, no más Hinata tonta. Ya nadie se aprovecharía de ella.

* * *

Hanabi estaba cabreada.

Estaba más que cabreada. Estaba como cuando a Tsunade le quitaban su sake, como cuando a Naruto le quitaban su ramen, como cuando a Sakura le dicen frentona, como cuando a Ino le dicen cerda, como cuando a Shikamaru lo despertaban, como cuando a Kakashi le decían pervertido y como cuando a su padre le hacían una broma de mal gusto (bromas que ella misma hacia)

¡Todo eso sentía junto en ese momento!

Para todos en la aldea era claro que para Hanabi Hyuga su hermana era sagrada. Nadie tenía derecho de lastimarla física o mentalmente. Nadie podía ponerle un dedo a Hinata por que el demonio que habitaba dentro de la pequeña Hyuga despertaría y haría trizas al idiota que se atrevió a dañar a lo más amado que tenía en el mundo.

Porque sí.

Hinata Hyuga es la madre, padre, maestra, amiga, enfermera y hermana de Hanabi.

Era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Y ella, no dejaría que nadie la dañara sin que tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Por eso mismo estaba furiosamente encaminándose a los recintos Uchiha. Le partiría la cara a Obito, no le importaba nada. Tampoco que el tratado de paz entre las familias se rompiera.

Justo cuando iba a entrar a los recintos escucho unas voces muy conocidas para ella.

Paró en seco y se dedico a escuchar detalladamente cada palabra.

− ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?− si su oído no fallaba, esa era la voz de Obito. Un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes, estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento.

−Se que no eres tan tonto como lo aparentas.−esa voz fue la de Sasuke Uchiha. Odiaba a ese tipo.−debo de admitir que Hinata me hizo las cosas más fáciles y gratas. Yo solo tomaría una foto del espectacular beso y se la mandaría. Pero salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, Hinata mirando con sus propios ojos a su novio besando a otra.

Hanabi frunció el seño y lo entendió todo.−"Fue Sasuke"− ella también estaba consciente del enfermizo amor que Sasuke le tenía a su hermana. También sabía que ese chico era capaz de todo.

−Eres un bastardo.−mascullo Obito mirándolo con todo el odio y desprecio que podía.

Sasuke soltó una poco común carcajada.

−Me importa muy poco lo que digas. Nada podrá quitarme este aire de victoria y satisfacción que tengo. Te gane y me quedare con Hinata. Te lo advertí.

−Esto aun no se quedara así Sasuke.−activo su Sharingan esperando la misma reacción del pelinegro que tenia frente a él.

−Me encantaría pelear contigo, pero me temo que será hasta la próxima. Mi padre me espera. Además, no creo que te guste la idea de ser desterrado del clan.

Obito apretó su mandíbula y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de contener su furia. No podía hacerle nada al hijo del líder del clan Uchiha. Lo desterraría o aun peor, lo matarían. El no podía morir, no sin antes aclarar todas las cosas con Hinata.

Sin quedarle de otra y con la furia atorada en la garganta, le mando otra mirada asesina al arrogante pelinegro y rápidamente se fue del lugar antes de cometer una locura.

Sasuke solo sonreía victorioso al verlo irse por el lado contrario. Gano, como siempre.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse a la mansión Hyuga alguien jalo de su brazo para arrastrarlo hacia un callejón.

Impresionado y desorientado bajo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la monótona mirada de Hanabi; su pequeña cuñada. Sabía lo que venía ahora, lo golpearía hasta matarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hanabi se le adelanto.

Y sorpresivamente no con un golpe, sino con palabras.

−Se que tú no fuiste. Escuche tu riña con Sasuke.

Obito suspiro aliviado. Eso significaba que sería más fácil que su Hinata le creyera y también significaba que Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi no lo matarían.

−Eso me alegra. Entonces ¿me ayudaras a convencer a Hinata?

Hanabi rio y negó confundiendo a Obito.

−Eso te lo dejo a ti. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles intervendré, mientras tanto no.

− Solo ayúdame con una cosa.

− ¿Con que?

* * *

Movió lentamente sus parpados que aun estaban un poco irritados por su llanto. Se había quedado profundamente dormida una vez que su cerebro se canso de tantas preguntas y respuestas sin sentido que ella misma se hacía. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido al sentir un peso extra en su cama al igual que un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla izquierda.

Una vez que sus parpados pudieron abrirse lo suficiente como para averiguar qué fue lo que la hizo despertarse, ladeo un poco su rostro y sus ojos se ampliaron para luego agriar el ceño.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y se arrincono hacia el otro extremo de la amplia habitación.

− ¿Qué haces aquí Obito?

Obito suspiro al escuchar el dolor impregnado en la voz de Hinata. La miro de los pies a la cabeza con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto. Llevaba puesta una bata de seda color lavanda, lo suficientemente pegada a su cuerpo como para parecer una segunda piel

−Tenemos que hablar.

−Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Me ha quedado más que claro todo, no hay nada de qué hablar.

−Escúchame, y si después de escuchar mis palabras no quieres estar conmigo te respetare.

Hinata bajo la mirada sin saber que decir y dándole la oportunidad a Obito de excusarse.

−Dime.

El pelinegro se levanto de la cama y camino hasta quedar frente a Hinata sin invadir su espacio.

−Te amo.

Hinata levanto levemente la mirada para encontrarse con el único ojo azabache con un brillo que siempre estaba encendido cuando se encontraba con ella.

−Si no te amara como lo hago, no me hubiese interpuesto con la katana que te ataco, no me hubiese enfrentado a tu padre y a Neji, no estaría dispuesto a ser desterrado del clan Uchiha por mantener una relación con la heredera Hyuga. Si no te amara no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

El labio inferior de Hinata empezó a temblar mas no levanto la mirada de nuevo.−Dudaste de mi amor.

−Fue un arranque de desesperación. Dije las cosas sin pensar y sin sentirlas. Sé que me amas.

− ¿Cómo se qué me dices la verdad? ¿Cómo saber si en realidad crees en mi amor?

−Simplemente porque me escogiste a mí. Habiendo chicos muchísimo mejores que yo, me escogiste a mí, al chico que no valía ni un centavo.−acuno tiernamente con ambas manos el sonrosado rostro de su amada.− ¿Sabes cuando empecé a valer?

− ¿C-cuando creciste c-como n-ninja?− para todos en la villa no era un secreto que cuando Obito mejoro sus habilidades ninja fue reconocido al fin, pero para Hinata el chico que tenia frente a ella siempre valió oro, a pesar de que al principio no fue un ninja destacado y no mantenía un rango alto en la familia Uchiha para ella el siempre valió mucho. Pero ahora… no sabía que pensar.

Obito rio suavemente al igual que negó mientras cada vez se acercaba más a Hinata.− Empecé a valer cuando comencé a amarte, cuando tu comenzaste a amarme.−musito antes de sellar sus labios con los de Hinata.

Fue un simple y fugas rose, un simple rose que hizo estremecer a ambos.

Se separo levemente de sus labios para besar todo su rostro delicadamente.

Hinata se dejo hacer, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, sus besos la hacían sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo al igual que un incontrolable hormigueo se instalaba en su vientre.

Pero aun había una duda.− ¿Y la chica con la que te vi?

Obito soltó un bufido de enojo.−Fue Sasuke.

La ojiperla parpadeo confundida e impresionada.

− ¿Qué t-tiene q-que ver Sasuke-kun con esto?

Obito soltó otro gruñido.−Princesa, no vuelvas a decirle así a Sasuke, me hierve la sangre cada vez que oigo ese "kun" al lado del nombre de mi primo.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

−Sasuke convenció a esa chica para que me besara y tú lo miraras. El iba a tomar fotos y mandártelas pero casualmente tú estabas por allí y miraste el beso. Y si no me crees pregúntale a Hanabi, ella escucho cuando discutía con Sasuke por lo mismo.

−P-pero ¿Por qué el h-haría eso?

Obito sonrío y no pudo resistirse a besarla nuevamente.

−Eres tan inocente e ingenua que no te diste cuenta de que a Sasuke le gustas. Tiene un enfermizo enamoramiento hacia ti.

Ahora si Hinata no cavia de la sorpresa ¿Sasuke enamorado de ella?

−Por eso te advirtió falsamente de mí y por eso convenció a esa chica para que me besara. Tienes que creerme.

Hinata bajo la mirada observando sus pies descalzos al momento que pensaba un poco. Todo encajaba, ahora se daba cuenta de las miradas, invitaciones a comer, coincidencias y palabras con doble sentido de Sasuke. También estaba el hecho de que Hanabi al parecer sabía algo. Tendría que hablar con ella después.

− ¿Ahora si me crees preciosa?−pregunto con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Sorpresivamente sintió los brazos de Hinata alrededor de su espalda al igual que enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

−Sí, si te creo.−musito sintiendo los brazos de Obito rodear su cintura.

Obito sonrió ampliamente y se entrego al abrazo sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de Hinata.

Hinata fue ahora la que inició un suave y tierno beso, haciendo suspirar a Obito y que correspondiera rápidamente el beso. Paso sus brazos por la cintura femenina mientras ella enrollaba los suyos en su cuello.

Acaricio de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de la fémina, robándole suspiros que para el eran los sonidos más melodiosos que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Hinata se aferró al chaleco de Obito, sus piernas estaban temblando y su corazón estaba latiendo como loco. No sabia si era por la emoción, miedo o nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. El besos se intensificó haciendo sentir diferentes emociones a ambos, el miedo y la emoción estaban latentes.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el tenue sonido que emitían sus húmedas bocas y las agitadas respiraciones.

Ambos sabían que estaban llegando lejos, que estaban apunto de perder la cordura que hace mucho ya quería romperse, y ahora que no estaban en el bosque, sin el riesgo de ser atrapados la posibilidad de que la pasión los cegara era más alta.

Muy a su pesar, Obito rompió el beso y miro a la Hyuga.- Hinata, yo…-trago ruidosamente saliva.-Te amo y te respeto, pero también te deseo muy fuertemente. Y-y o entiendo si tu aún no quieres hacerlo… e-es decir yo te esperaría todo el tiempo que creas necesario y-y…-

Hinata puso su dedo índice en los labios de Obito. -También te amo Obito-kun, y si tu q-quieres hacerlo… tienes mi total consentimiento, p-por que yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Obito sonrió. -Eso me parece genial. -musito antes de rosar sus labios contra los de Hinata. Fue un toque superficial, apenas y se tocaron sus labios… pero ese rose hiso que ambos sintieran un hormigueo en el vientre.

Hinata suspiro sobre sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados, brillosos ante el deseo que sentía en esos momentos.

Los labios de Obito fueron descendiendo, dejando pequeños besos desde su nariz, su boca, su cuello hasta llegar al escote que dejaba ver el inicio sus senos. Se relamió los labios antes de besar con delicadeza el inicio de esas montañas que desde hace mucho lo volvían loco. Quería hacerla llorar del placer, quería que esa noche fuese placentera para ambos… quería demostrarle con besos y caricias el cuanto la amaba.

Hinata se dejo hacer, mientras ella acariciaba la cabellera de Obito. Sentían tan bien los labios de el oji negro sobre su ardiente piel, sentía un gran hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía más intensamente en su zona íntima. Era algo que jamás había experimentado.

Obito se incorporó para tratar de sacarse el chaleco Jounnin pero las delicadas manos de Hinata detuvieron su acto. La observó con confusión y nerviosismo ¿Ya se había arrepentido acaso?

Hinata tenía el rostro ladeado con sus mejillas ruborizadas. -Q-quiero hacerlo yo.

Capto enseguida lo que Hinata quería hacer. Una especie de alivio recorrió su cuerpo y le sonrió seductoramente a la Hyuga.

-Me parece bien.- le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer. -Soy todo tuyo. – le dijo una vez que se separó un poco de su cuerpo para que tuviera más comodidad al quitarle la ropa.

Hinata llevo sus temblorosas manos al cierre del chaleco jounnin y lo bajo. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de Obito y en menos de un segundo el chaleco ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Sus dedos abrieron con un poco de torpeza los botones de la camisa negra, poco a poco hasta dejarla completamente abierta, dejando ver su trabajado torso.

Se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza. Ya antes lo había visto sin camisa, fue en su misión cuando tuvo que curarlo y se dio cuenta de que Obito tenía un cuerpo de envidia para cualquier hombre. Pero ahora que lo miraba con descaro, se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo era perfecto.

Le quitó con delicadeza la camisa de botones y justo cuando se la quitó, empezó a regar besos por los pectorales del Uchiha.

El sólo empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía que su miembro tomaba dureza a causa de las estimulantes caricias de Hinata.

Daba besos y mordiscos por todas partes. Dejó unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en sus pectorales y abdomen… esperen ¿Cuándo había llegado allí abajo?

Ella ahora se encontraba lamiendo y mordisqueando su abdomen y ombligo con sensualidad. Estaba en una pose para nada fuera de la imaginación. Estaba hincada, sosteniendo sus caderas como si temiera que se fuera a escapar, sus piernas estaban abiertas y su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante dándole una espectacular vista de su trasero y parte de sus generosos senos. Una imagen sacada de la mente más perversa. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito para provocarlo o si en verdad no se daba cuenta de lo sexy que se miraba en esos momentos… poco le importó eso al ver que bajaba su bragueta y quitaba el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos... ¿Ella en verdad iba a hacer lo que estaba pensado?

Sus dudas se disiparon al verla bajar sus pantalones y su bóxer hasta que su erecto falo salió al aire.

No sabía de donde había sacado la osadía para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado semejante acción… a sí, Ino les había contado lo que le hacía a Sai. Al principio pensó que ella jamás podría hacerlo siendo que cuando escucho el relato de la rubia cayó desmayada… pero ahora que la pasión la cegaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacer delirar de placer a Obito. Cuando bajo los pantalones de Obito quedó muda. Eso era… era muy grande.

-H-hina… ¿t-tu vas a..? -su susurro fue silenciado debido a el potente gemido que soltó al sentir la húmeda cavidad de Hinata rodear su palpitante miembro.

Hinata empezó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, paseaba su lengua por el glande con suma lentitud, volviendo loco a Obito.

Puso con delicadeza sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hinata. La húmeda lengua de Hinata recorrer su miembro era simplemente delicioso.

Hinata metió con algo de dificultad su miembro completamente en su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Obito disfrutaba de las sensaciones y el morboso sonido que hacia el gorgoteo de la boca de Hinata.

Hinata jadeaba sin dejar de mover su cabeza. Lo miraba a los ojos mientras el hacia lo mismo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca estaba entreabierta, sacando gemidos y gruñidos de lo más profundo de su garganta. Agradecía a todos los cielos que su padre y su hermana durmieran en habitaciones muy separadas de la suya, de ser de lo contrario ya los habrían descubierto debido a los gemidos de Obito y los jadeos que ella soltaba.

-Hi-hinata. -gimió sintiendo un fuerte clímax golpeándolo.

Hinata trago con algo de dificultad toda la escancia derramada. Fue tanta que un pequeño hilo de semen cayó desde la conmistura de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Obito sólo la observaba con total amor mientras trataba de recuperar aire. Eso había sido fantástico y delicioso… pero aún no se encontraba satisfecho. No hasta estar dentro de Hinata.

Hinata aún permanecía hincada en el suelo, con la vista baja y las mejillas ruborizadas.

El azabache no pudo más que sonreír al verla de esa manera, seguía siendo su dulce y tierna Hinata. Sin avisarle la tomó en brazos de manera en que sus blancas y suaves piernas se enrollaran en su cintura.

La Hyuga soltó un gritito de vergüenza al sentir el nuevamente erguido falo de Obito presionarse contra su intimidad.

Obito sólo le sonrió como si de un demonio se tratara. -No tienes idea de lo que me haces Hinata.- le dijo en un susurro para después quitar con su lengua el hilo de semen que se había escurrido por el mentón de Hinata. -Me vuelves completamente loco. -subió su mano hasta un pecho de Hinata para apretarlo. Al hacer eso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. Sonrió con malicia.

Hinata sólo se sonrojo hasta las orejas al sentir la mano de Obito masajeando con total descaro su seno. -O-obito. -gimió.

El moreno gruño al oírla pronunciar su nombre de una manera tan sensual. Dispuesto a seguir escuchando esos sonidos, tumbó a Hinata sobre la mullida cama mientras el se colocaba encima de ella. Bajo una tirantilla de la bata y beso su hombro con suavidad. Bajo la otra tirantilla y antes de descubrir los pechos de Hinata la miro a los ojos. – Yo puedo…

Hinata asintió sonriendo. -Si Obito-kun.

Obito le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de bajar hasta la cintura el inicio de la bata. Trago saliva y sintió que la boca se le secó al ver esos dos grandes pechos. Eran blancos, adornados por dos pequeños y erguidos botones rosas. Eran hermosos…

-Y son mías. -susurro con un brillo en sus ojos antes de empezar a devorar los pezones erectos de Hinata.

Ella no pudo preguntarle sobre lo último que dijo por que sintió la lengua de Obito jugar con sus pezones. Soltó un gemido y se arquero bruscamente pegando por accidente su zona íntima con el erecto miembro de el Uchiha.

Froto su dedo pulgar contra el duro pezón, ganándose gemidos de placer. Bajo lentamente su mano hasta la intimidad de Hinata, hizo aún lado el pequeño trozo de tela que cubría su zona íntima y empezó a masajearla, sintiendo como los fluidos empapaban sus dedos.

-Oh dios m-mío. -susurro al sentir los dedos de Obito bombeando lentamente en su interior y su boca chupando y mordisqueando sus pechos. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó la cabellera del Uchiha al sentir que la velocidad de sus dedos aumentaba.

Obito movía sus dedos motivado ante los gemidos de la peli azul. Sentía su miembro palpitar y su respiración cada vez se hacía más irregular. No podría aguantar ni un minuto más.

Saco sus dedos del interior de Hinata, ganándose un gemido de reproche.

-¿P-por que p-paras? –

El peli negro sonrió malicioso. -Quiero estar dentro de ti. – le susurro para después besarla intensamente.

Hinata se dejo llevar mientras paseaba sus manos en la espalda de el azabache. Suspiró cuando dejó su boca para marcar un sendero hacia sus pechos. Todo iba bien, hasta que un dolorosos piquete se sintió en su zona íntima.

Soltó un gritillo de dolor haciendo que Obito se alarmada y sacará su miembro de la cavidad.

–¡Lo lamento Hinata-chan! – exclamo preocupado.

Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de que una lágrima no escapará. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro confundiendo al Uchiha.

–Sigue por favor.

–Pe-pero te lastime.

Hinata negó y lo miro con amor mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba su mejilla. –Por favor Obito-kun.

Obito trago saliva y después asintió haciendo que Hinata sonriera más para darle ánimos.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, se fue introduciendo mientras Hinata encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros.

Cuando la barrera finalmente se rompió, lo único que escucho fue a Hinata emitiendo un pequeño quejido mientras se destensaba lentamente.

Obito espero a que ella estuviera preparada y mientras tanto beso todo su rostro mientras ella recibía encantada los besos.

Cuando el dolor paro, Hinata habló. –Sigue Obito-kun.

Obito asintió y lentamente empezó a moverse, clavando y sacando su miembro mientras Hinata se acostumbraba al intruso. Primero había empezado siendo incómodo pero después, oh después…

–Ahh –gimió despacio mientras Obito contemplaba las muecas qque hacia. Para el esas muecas eran lo más excitante que había visto.

El ritmo fue aumentando, mientras los sonidos que emitía Hinata se hacían más fuertes al igual que Obito también soltaba uno que otro lleno de placer.

–Obito-kun… –gimió Hinata alentando a que las estocadas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas.

Los senos de Hinata rebotaban al compas de cada impacto, embobado al Uchiha con singular danza. Tomó entre sus labios esos botones rosas que le sabían a maravilla e hizo que Hinata tomará su cabeza y la presionara contra sus pechos.

Gimió con fuerza cuando empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre.

–¡Hinata! –rugió Obito. Salió de el interior de Hinata para después eyacular sobre el vientre de la Hyuga.

Ambos respiraba agitadamente y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

Obito no aguanto más y se dejo caer delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, quien lo recibió con gusto entre sus brazos. Obito recargo su mejilla en el pecho de Hinata, escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón y sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el causante de ello.

–Te amo, Obito-kun. –dijo Hinata, asiendo que el Uchiha sonriera ampliamente mientras su corazón latía alocado.

–Y yo a ti Hinata-chan. –le respondió abrazándose más a ella.

–Perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti… fui una tonta. –se disculpó la Hyuga a lo que Obito negó con rapidez para después levantar la mirada y verla con los ojos brillosos.

–Perdóname tu a mi Hinata-chan, me comporte como un patán. No debí de hablarte de esa manera.

Hinata acarició su mejilla con lentitud. –Ya no importa nada Obito-kun, lo importante es que al fin estamos juntos.

Obito asintió acurrucándose contra ella. –Pero, esto aun no acaba. –susurro perversamente ante la mirada confundida de Hinata.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera preguntar, ya se encontraba de nuevo bajo el cuerpo del azabache.

–¿Segunda ronda?

El rostro de Hinata enrojeció como un tomate al entender esas palabras.

–S-si.

* * *

Después de aquella noche de pasión, todo tomo un buen rumbo. Su relación estuvo más que bien por varios meses hasta que un día Obito decidió pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, quien aceptó gustosa. Al principio fue difícil tener la aprobación de ambos patriarcas de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga, pero lo lograron y tuvieron su aprobación e incluso su bendición.

Para Sasuke las cosas no fueron nada bonitas y fue gracias a Hanabi, quien acusó a Sasuke con Fugaku de todo lo que había hecho contra Obito, a lo que el mayor castigo a Sasuke un gran tiempo. ¿Cómo lo castigó? Pues, lo obligó a encargarse de una casa de retiro. ¿Lo malo de eso? Que todas las viejecillas no hacían más que manosear a Sasuke. El pobre ahora estaba traumado y no le quedaron ganas de seguir tras la recién casada señora Uchiha.

* * *

 _Wow, dure un año y no se cuántos meses para terminar la continuación. ¡Dios, que floja me he hecho! Bueno, mi conciencia fue la que me salvó. "Ly, te habias prometido continuar tus historias y no dejarlas incompletas cuando comenzaste a escribir, así que termina lo que empezaste."_

 _Asi que, aqui esta. Espero que les halla gustado este final *u* bueno, realmente espero qur alguien lo lea jaja ;-; los quiero un montón y gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo. Espero que sean tan amables de dejar un Review T.T en fin, nos leemos!_

 _Agradecimientos a :_

 _ **MusaSpinelli, jfdjdjdj, Nana, Invader Zam, yue shirahy, , Tobi Uchiha-chan, Silneleh**_

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**_


End file.
